A workflow manager is an application that manages and executes modeled computer processes. A workflow manager may interpret events, such as documents submitted to a server or due dates expiring, and act on them according to defined rules. The actions may be anything from saving the document in a document management system to issuing new work by sending an e-mail to users or escalating overdue work items to management. A workflow manager facilitates the flow of information, tasks, and events. A workflow manager may also provide a trouble ticket management system. Trouble tickets may be used to create, update, and resolve reported customer or employee issues with some aspect (e.g., information technology (IT) issues) of the organization.